piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Faithful Bride
The Faithful Bride was a tavern on the island of Tortuga in the 18th century. History The Age of Piracy Jack Sparrow's adventures Prior to the quest for the Sword of Cortés, Arabella Smith worked as a barmaid in the Faithful Bride, owned at the time by her father and her mother, Laura. One night, the infamous pirate captain Torrents came to the tavern and kidnapped Laura.Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase A few years later, Jack Sparrow started a brawl in the tavern, leading to Arabella joining his misfit crew.Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm Some time later, an adult Sparrow returned to the tavern with Hector Barbossa and Billy Turner in tow so as to find some new crew members for his ship, the Black Pearl. He recruited a drunkard called Catastrophe Shane and was about to sign on another pirate named Henry when the Pirate Lord Eduardo Villanueva arrived and forced Henry and several of the other men in the tavern into joining his crew aboard the Centurion.Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean Mid-18th century Many years afterwards, Sparrow brought Will Turner to the tavern while he met with Joshamee Gibbs to procure a motley crew for the journey to Isla de Muerta.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Some time later, Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann, was kidnapped by Sparrow's former crewmember Hawkins and locked in one of the rooms in the Bride. While Jack fought a duel with Hawkins, Elizabeth decided not to wait for him and Will and escaped on her own.The Duel! During the War of Jolly Roger, Carver was the bartender of the Faithful Bride. At some point before the War Against Piracy, the former Gunner of the legendary pirate ship Nemesis became a regular visitor in the tavern, often telling the stories of the time he served under captain James Sterling to other visitors of the tavern.Armada of the Damned Preview: Tale of Captain Sterling Some time later, Arabella Smith returned to Tortuga to take over as the owner and operator of the tavern.DisneyShawn: Tortuga Tale Physical appearance .]] The ''Faithful Bride appeared, from the outside, to be little more than an oversized shack, and was constructed from the timbers of wrecked boats. It was said that the tavern smelled of tar, salt, seaweed and fish. The roof was noticably too weak to keep rain from dripping inside the tavern. The sign above the door was a politically-incorrect painting of a smiling bride holding a bouquet in her manacled hands.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] Behind the scenes *The name "Faithful Bride" originally came from the first screenplay draft of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. It has since been used in [[Pirates of the Caribbean|various Pirates material]], most notably Pirates of the Caribbean Online. *The Faithful Bride was thought to be the cantina seen in Dead Man's Chest, as said in The Complete Visual Guide.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p60-61: "Souls for Sale" However, in the script for Dead Man's Chest, the place was only called the "Cantina".Dead Man's Chest 2006 production draft *A possible backstory appeared to be made where, at some point after the ''Jack Sparrow'' series, Arabella Smith returned to Tortuga to take over as the owner and operator of the Faithful Bride, which would be renamed "Tortuga Tavern". The old Faithful Bride sign can be seen put into a wagon. However, the canonicity of the renaming is unknown. *The Faithful Bride appears in the video game Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned and the graphic novel Six Sea Shanties. But, since both were canceled, it is unknown if the tavern's appearance in those products is canon or not. *In The Price of Freedom when Jack Sparrow mentions the Faithful Bride to his superior officer, Captain Nathaniel Bainbridge, the older man refers to it as "That tavern in Port Royal". It is unknown if Bainbridge's statement is a continuity error or the captain just didn't know the real location of the tavern. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Duel!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references de:Faithful Bride it:La Sposa Fedele Category:Taverns Category:Tortuga locations